Derecha&Izquierda
by Choky Black
Summary: De dos peligros debe cuidarse el hombre nuevo: De la derecha cuando es diestra, de la izquierda cuando es siniestra. (Ga Eul/Ha Ni)
1. Chapter 1

_Espero les guste, no se olviden de dejarme su comentario._

_Cuando todo se trata de amor Ga Eul, esta claro no es la mejor pero cuando todo lo que ama esta en juego, ella no se va a dejar ganar aun que parezca imposible. _

_Oh Ha Ni sabe que su amor por su príncipe de hielo es imposible, por eso se va a ir a buscar algo imposible, para demostrar que es el Caracol de Noé. _

**De dos peligros debe cuidarse el hombre nuevo: De la derecha cuando es diestra, de la izquierda cuando es siniestra.**

Mario Benedetti

-No llores, no debes llorar- se dijo, su voz apunto de quebrarse intentaba ser fuerte mientras lágrimas rodeaban la sonrisa que intentaba mantener en su rostro, su cabello negro azabache caía de manera lacia y poco lucida por su rostro enmarcado, tal cual un cuadro funerario.

Ji Yeong pensó, mirando la revista, el escultor parecía feliz en Suecia, eso era seguro. Todos estaban haciendo algo, pero no, Ga Eul seguía como ella misma lo dijo, tonta, a la espera, ¿de que?, de ser la primera persona que el escultor visitare, pero aún faltaba dos años y mientras ella esperaba todo el F4 ya tenía trabajos bien pagados como era de esperarse en las compañías de sus padres, aun que Ji Hoo fuese ya un médico consagrado y Jandi estuviese apunto de serlo, no era todavía capaz de saber que quería hacer con su vida.

Su rostro dulce, se veía congestionado, no quería ser una inutil, ya no. Su padre tenia razon, habia estado demasiado tiempo prestando atención a otros y no a su propia vida, además en aquel momento necesitaban ayuda con la parte económica, aquello no iba nada bien en la familia Chu.

Parándose de su maltrecha cama, miro el calendario, como pequeños círculos rojos envolvían los días pasados, los días en que no habías visto ni vuelto a escuchar de su querido alfarero. Un suspiro cansado y una sonrisa aún más forzada, mirando a Yi Jeong y a la chica que permanecía a su lado, como su novia, ¡malditas revistas!

Un fuerte ruido en su puerta la hizo salir de su ensoñación, pocos segundos después su madre apareció, diciéndole que le buscaban, una mujer de apariencia enfermiza, ojos decaídos, parecía haber sido hermosa, en un tiempo pasado, mientras ahora sólo quedaba la sombra de lo que había sido una vez.

-¿Chu Ga Eul?- la aludida solo asintió, haciendo una reverencia.

-No creo que me conozcas- dijo, su voz sonaba calmada -Soy la madre de So Yi Jeon.

-Oh...- no supo qué decir, ni siquiera sabia que hacer. -Disculpe, yo... Yo, yo-

-Tranquila, te tengo una propuesta- una sonrisa un poco orgullosa apareció en los labios carmín de la mujer, enseñando la portada de una revista, que para desgracia de Ga Eul ya había visto, muchas veces en los últimos días. -Pienso hacer que mi hijo vuelva, y tu me vas a ayudar.

-¿Yo?- Dijo aún tartamudeando -¿Yo que puedo hacer?-

-Hija, no dudes nunca de lo que un hombre enamorado puede hacer-

-Pero, el esta en Suecia aún faltan dos años para que vuelva -Le contradigo la peli negra, un poco triste.

-No, el volvera por el matrimonio del chico ese, Goo Jun Pyo - informo la madre -Es cosa de mostrarle un incentivo para que se quede-

-¿Entonces?- aún no comprendía, eso era seguro para la So.

-Eres tan inocente como me informaron, va a costar- su voz cambió a un poco más ambiciosa -Pero vas a ser la futura novia de Yi Jeong, él así estará siempre conmigo-

-Yo...-

...

-Tonta, tonta... ¡Tonta!- lo sabía, pero no lo quería aceptar Baek Seung Jo, ya vivía con ella y por su propio gusto pero y ahora se iban a casar, eso no podía ser cierto. Hae Ra le quería y él la quería a ella, ya no podía interferir.

Te necesito masculló, su ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, nuevamente. Una, dos, tres. Tres veces había tocado la puerta, pero nada ocurría. Escuchando un ruido sordo, se alarmó y entró apresurada a la vieja casa donde había residido anteriormente, junto a la familia Baek y su padre.

-¡Eun Jo!- no sabía que hacer, el niño estaba tendido en el suelo, gritando de dolor, comenzó a vomitar. Oh Hani miró alarmada primero al chico y luego a su blusa estaba llena de ¿pizza?...

-¿Que hago?- preocupada llamó a Baek Seung Jo, este no pareció muy feliz al contestar o al menos esa fue la primera idea de la castaña, aunque en aquel momento poco le importó.

-¿Que quieres?-

No podía hablar gracias a las lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas sonrojadas. -Eun Jo, nose que le sucede estaba tirado en el piso vomitando cuando lo encontré, no se que hacer tengo miedo- lloriqueo, mirando al niño y llamando repetidamente.

-Tranquila, ¿puedes ver que haya ingerido algo o tenga algún golpe?- pregunto al otro lado el muchacho con su habitual calma.

-Pi...pizza ¡Veo Pizza!-

-No lo muevas muy fuerte, y llama a la ambulancia estaré en el hospital cuanto antes-

Poco después de diez minutos de eterno miedo por parte de la chica, llegaron los paramédicos llevándose al niño, tomando su bolsa salió tras ellos...

-Como esta- pregunto Oh Ha Ni, al doctor, una vez que hubiese salido de la habitación del Baek.

-Tranquila- su sonrisa la deslumbró, y su parecido con Seung Jo era notorio -El esta fuera de cualquier peligro, solo necesita descanso- su sonrisa parecía ser el tranquilizante necesario para que la castaña ya que ocurrió de manera casi instantánea.

-Creo que deberias cambiarte- su sonrisa creció, mientras señalaba la camisa de la chica.

-¡Oh!- dijo para luego mirar su ropa llena de vómito naranja-Oh, no-

Para Ji Hoo, aquello fue extraño principalmente porque la chica no parecía querer un autógrafo o acosarlo de manera que resultara alarmante, de hecho ni siquiera parecía saber de él.

-Soy Yoon Ji Hoo - se presentó, aquello no fue tan normal, ya que nunca lo había hecho.

-Soy Oh Ha Ni-

-¿Como esta Eun Jo?- `pregunto, apareciendo de la nada Baek Seung Jo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero les guste, cabe decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, BBF y PFK son de su creador (? yo solo los tome prestados, espero le sguste y gracias a quienes comentaron. **

**Ella sabía que su sueño habia sido malogrado y ahora era una pesadilla. **

**K.J**

Era tonta, poco espabilada y sumamente inocente, lo sabía, ¿para qué negarlo?, no era lo suficientemente buena para el, tambien sabia eso sin embargo aquella mujer aseguraba que con su ayuda podría serlo, no aseguraba un futuro con el heredero So, pero si al menos una corta etapa con el, que para sorpresa de la propia So, quien no creyó capaz de que la pequeña y menuda joven que se encontraba frente a ella aceptara, lo hizo.

-Deacuerdo- susurro, no quería perderle y aunque fuera reteniendo, haría que se quedara,no le importaba lo que tuviera que cambiar en ella para lograrlo. Suspiro fuertemente haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la mujer que se iba con la promesa de buscarla al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana para enseñarle las cosas básicas sobre como "enamorar" a un hombre.

-Eres una torpe, Ga Eul- se dijo a sí misma, sabiendo que aquella no era la forma de salir adelante, como se lo había planteado minutos atrás, sin embargo algo había ganado a pesar de que se había negado.

-Flashback-

-Si lo que te preocupa es el dinero- hizo una pausa antes de continuar -No te preocupes, puedo arreglarlo fácilmente ya que veo que lo necesitan- la piel de la chica se hizo odiaba tocar un tema como aquel, puesto que jamás sería su intención, pero muy a su pesar sabía que aquello era necesario, o su familia sufriría, tal vez esta era la señal que le mandaban para salvar de la bancarrota a toda la familia.

-No- dijo -Bueno, si, pero juro que se lo pagaré- estaba apunto de estallar en lágrimas, no aguantaba la presión y la vergüenza que aquello ocasiona en sí, estaba sorprendida de que su madre no hubiese intervenido, aún.

-Tranquila, el no lo sabrá- una sonrisa bastante rígida se formó en la mujer de aspecto cansado -Además si mis planes salen bien, el se dedicara a los negocios de toda la familia y así tu deuda se saldará sola-

-Fin del flashback-

Su madre apareció, por la puerta cargando un abrigo rojo, su abrigo, la abrazo extrañaba sentir su calidez, apostaba que aquella mujer que le había dado la vida había escuchado toda la conversación, sabía que no lo hubiera de otro modo aun siendo obligada.

-No tenías que aceptar Ga Eul, arreglaremos nuestra situación- dijo acariciando el cabello de su hija -No puedes darte el lujo de que piensen mal de tí, eso te lo enseñamos, eres una chica honrada e incapaz de hacer esto-

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde aquello, lo recordaba, recordaba el haber llorado diciéndose a sí misma que era una tonta y que el jamas le querría aun cambiara todo en ella, ella lo sabía y no podía evitar que aquello callara en lo más hondo de si y fuera comenzando a odiar a todo y a todos incluyendo al miembro del F4 por quien cambiaba, porque sabía que él no lo había pedido de hecho, él se había alejado solo, pero su promesa la había mantenido allí sumisa y esperando, aun a sabiendas que era una estúpida promesa para no verla herida, porque el a pesar de todo era un caballero, ella lo sabía, aquello jamás sería real.

-No eres tan bonita como Eun Jae- se dijo mirándose al espejo de la gran habitación, faltaba apenas una semana y vería de nuevo al alfarero, o al menos eso había dicho ella...

Aunque tampoco confiaba mucho en ella, después de todo le utilizaba para conseguir que su hijo no se apartara de su lado, aun en contra de sus posibles deseos aun siendo su madre no permitirá que el cumpliera sus sueños, solo para mantenerse cerca de él. Ga Eul sabía que gracias a ella, aquello se podría llevar a cabo sin saber si lograría su trabajo, si, trabajo porque ya no parecía su deseo ahora trabajaba por dinero, o al menos eso era lo que sentía, su voluntad estaba atada ala de la señora So y ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-El esta bien- dijo el doctor, mirándole fijamente al muchacho, intentó disimular su sorpresa, era bastante parecido a si mismo tal vez con un o dos años menos, pero parecido al fin y al cabo.

-¿Seung Jo?- el peli castaño no parecía haberla notado hasta aquel momento, el volteo sin darle mucha importancia, antes de entrar a la habitación de su pequeño hermano menor. Ella no se esperaba una reacción diferente, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada y muy a su pesar, aquello ya no lograba mortificar su corazón.

-Seguramente alguna de las enfermeras te podra dar algo limpio- hablo con una sonrisa Ji Hoo, era bastante parecido a un Adonis, los ojos de la castaña brillaron, aquel hombre impactaba en lo más dentro suyo, tal vez como un simple gusto a su vista, puesto que cualquier chica de su edad lo sentiría con un muchacho tan apuesto. -Sigueme- su sonrisa, simplemente igual a la de Seung Jo, sin embargo tan diferente a la vez, tan cálida tan energizante, con solo verle sentía reponer su partido corazón, cosa que Seun Jo, había logrado destrozar múltiples veces.

-¿No eres muy joven para ser doctor?- pregunto, antes de darse cuenta de su ineptitud a la hora de hablar y que un leve sonrojo se posara sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

Pareció meditarlo por unos minutos antes de responder: Pues, soy bastante listo.

-Oh, si, soy tonta- bajo la mirada insegura, pero su sorpresa fue tal cuanto sintió una mano en su barbilla, era el que negaba tranquilamente, antes de quitar el cabello de su rostro y tenderle una blusa de las que la enfermera que veía al Yoon, de manera más que enamorada.

-Gracias- hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a ambos antes de entrar al baño de chicas. La blusa parecía quedarle bastante grande cosa no molesta para la chica, puesto que estaba acostumbrada a la ropa holgada.

Salió del probador con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo que el horrible hedor se había ido.

-Bien, será mejor que volvamos seguro que tu novio tiene preguntas en cuanto al estado del niño- el castaño casi rubio, simplemente sonrió al hablar antes de que muchacha se parara y comenzará a negar enérgicamente. En cualquier otro caso se sonrojara y seguiría adelante sin negar o aceptar tal cosa, pero no lo sintió bien esta vez.

-El no es mi novio- el doctor asintió con una ligera sonrisa antes de articular una disculpa.

-Dudo que sea importante- sugirió el principe de la mafia a su amigo al otro lado del auricular.

-Para mi lo es-

-De acuerdo, pero no creo que ella quiera- dijo con voz un poco molesta -No le des vanas esperanzas, ella quedara herida cuando se entere que tu viaje se postergó por otros tres años más-

-Lose pero es mejor así- un ligero suspiro se escuchó, ahogado por la poca señal -No la quiero, he de ser sincero pero me siento en deuda gracias a ella me anime a seguir adelante cuando sucedió lo de Eun Jae-

-Bien, te veré en dos semanas-

-Adiós- el sonido se cortó dando por finalizada la llamada a larga distancia.

-¡¿Pero qué haces allí sentado?!- el castaño separo de inmediato mirando a Jun Pyo, que obsesionado miraba su traje, ese y los otros catorce que habían alistado los diversos sirvientes para escoger el traje de la próxima boda".

-Este o aquel- no parecía una pregunta, pero el muchacho prefirio tomarla como tal.

-Aquel- respondió, señalando el traje de color negro y pañuelo de seda blanco.

-¡No!, este es mejor y más caro- se quejó el hombre, haciendo un puchero involuntario a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Su reflejo revela a una mujer, ya no era una niña, ahora era una mujer de diecinueve años, quien diría que en tan poco tiempo tanto se pudiera cambiar. Su figura era enmarcada por un vestido rojo y sus labios pintados de color rojo, sus zapatos unos tacones negros de plataforma la hacían verse alta, hermosa como si fuera otra.

-Hoy es el día- susurro para si misma, la señora So, habia sido muy clara en no prestarle atención, no debía hablarle mirarle y se podía ni siquiera pensarlo, un gran trabajo sabiendo lo que la muchacha sentía por su hijo. Aquella noche sería la primera cena de ensayo, hacia dos dias segun tenia entendido había vuelto el heredero, ni una llamada, siendo ella la que prometió ver apenas volviera.

Movió su capaz incapaz de pensar solo, mordió su labio suavemente haciendo su pose "sexy", aun no estaba bien hecha, mejor practicarla antes, miro el reloj de la pared, una hora y lo veria... Al fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero les guste y dejen su comentario...**

Tenues rizos daban a su rostro un aspecto inocente sin embargo era opacado por sus dotes que bien no mostraba muy seguido aquella noche, para su propio gusto la señora So había escogido un vestido (Parecido al que usó cuando fue a la cita falsa para vengarse de su ex, solo que mas sexy :3) que los exageraba.

-Te vez preciosa- le dijo con una sonrisa inquieta su madre, Ga Eul sonrió inocente, limpiando sus dientes blancos de un poco de labial. -Mi pequeña, ya eres toda una mujer-

-Ojala fuera cierto, sigo siendo la misma niña tonta de siempre-

-No digas eso Ga Eul, eres preciosa y sumamente lista- acarició suavemente los bucles que se formaban en su cabello ondulado para luego avisarle que el taxi ya la esperaba fuera.

-Bien- respondió, tomando su bolso negro de mano y salir de su habitación saludando a su padre que estaba viendo televisión en el hall y luego salir a la calle alumbrada tenuemente por una que otra lámpara apunto de apagarse, subió al auto donde un hombre de unos treinta años le vio con ojos embelesados.

- ¿A dónde la llevo?- pregunto, intentando desviar la mirada del pequeño escote de recto que llevaba el vestido rosa pálido, puesto que al fin de cuenta prefirió cambiar por que su futura "suegra" había comprado para ella.

-A la mansión Goo, asumo que sabes donde es- su voz sonaba seria, sin el clásico infantilismo, había practicado lo suficiente y sentido ya como para saber que debía cambiar, lo poco que había cambiado en aquello años se había intensificado al hablar con la madre de Yi Jeong que para bien o para mal, la había ayudado a salir de su inocencia.

El transcurso fue callado, teniendo en cuenta que la Chu ignoraba las diversas coqueterías del taxista que al final terminó dándose por vencido. Yi Jeong su mente divagó por unos momentos cuando al final se encontró frente a la mansión, habiendo quedado en el umbral del portón principal siendo que no quería que la viesen llegar en un simple taxi, no quería arriesgarse a ser el hazmerreir.

Sus pies comenzaban a doler, no era una experta con los tacones eso era seguro, la noche brillaba de manera intensa gracias a la luna que resplandeciente hacía que la Chu siguiera caminando intentando olvidar las intensas ganas de salir corriendo y esconderse, debía ser fuerte, ya no era la inocente Ga Eul, ahora seria la chica por la que la So pago, no podía darse el lujo de perder, siendo que no tenía el dinero para pagar.

La entrada era iluminada por un sin fin de faroles blancos, varias decenas de personas se atropellaban cercanas al estacionamiento o a la puerta, Ga Eul sonrió orgullosa, sacando su orgullo porque aunque muchas veces no se notara ella lo tenia y estaba más que cansada de que se lo pisotearan.

-¿Su nombre?- preguntó uno de los guardias que mantenía a la lista de invitados.

-Chu Ga Eul-

-Disculpe, no se encuentra en la lista- respondió con cierta molestia, asegurado que la muchacha era otra más que deseaba colarse en la fiesta.

-Debe de estar bromeando... ¿Es en serio?- su voz sonaba nerviosa, aquello había caído como un balde de agua fría.

-Losiento, haga el favor de retirarse- Su mandíbula comenzó a temblar y su pulso a descomponerse, no podía otra vez entrar en pánico, si lo hacía los tics volverían, y eso no era para nada atractivo.

-Tranquilo, ella viene conmigo...-

-¿Era necesario que viniera?- pregunto Ha Ni, a Geum Hee o su segunda madre teniendo en cuenta de que era la madre de Seung Jo, la sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó mientras sacudía el vestido rosa pálido (El de la foto de portada) que llevaba la chica y acomodaba su castaño cabello que aquel día había rizado de manera más sobria, teniendo en cuenta su afición por lo peinados de niña.

-Claro que sí, necesitas no pensar tanto en Seung Jo, además has estado muy al pendiente de Eun Jo y necesitas descansar y no podrías faltar a esta fiesta después de todo cuanto puedes relacionarte con este tipo de gente.

-¿Tipo de gente?- pregunto la castaña jugando con los collares negros que caían de su cuello, puesto que estaba conciente claro que aquella enorme mansión solo de gente con demasiado poder económico.

-Pues bueno es una forma de decir, ¿recuerdas a Geum Jan Di?- preguntó la mujer con voz cariñosa recordando a la chica que siempre llegaba con la leche y terminaba quedándose a comer.

-Sí, era muy amable, hace tiempo que no le veo un momento... ¡¿De Ella es la fiesta?!.

La mujer asintió, ambas bajaban del coche que que llevaba rato aparcado, pero aun con ambas mujeres dentro.

Ambas se bajaron y caminaron tranquilas hasta la enorme mansión.

-¿Su nombre?- preguntó uno de los guardias a la Baek, que simplemente se dedicó a decirlos por el contrario de Ha Ni que muy interesada miraba a una muchacha que discutía con el otro guardia, era bastante bonita a su parecer, como las modelos de las revistas, según su vestimenta parecía tener dinero, no esperaba otra cosa siendo un lugar asi de grande debían de haber muchas personas de dinero. Se sintió bastante intimidada, pero aún más cuando lo vio.

El doctor, Ji Hoo, estaba detrás de ella diciendo que la chica venía con él, Ha Ni simplemente bajo la mirada y se fue con la Baek sintiendo como su corazón se retorcía, no esperaba verlo nunc amas, eso era seguro y menos verlo allí, y aunque aquello lograba hacerla feliz también la destrozaba el verle con su novia.

-No te reconosi- de claro bastante relajado el músico a la Chu, que simplemente bajo la mirada un poco ofendida pero sin decir palabra alguna, aguantando las ganas que tenía de marcharse de aquel sitio, porque ganas era lo que más sentía, deseaba salir corriendo al saber que Geum Jan Di, no se había molestado siquiera en apuntarla pero no la culpaba no había dado señales de vida desde hacía ya varios meses, la Geum solamente la había contactado para avisarle de su futura boda, Ya no estoy a su nivel pensó un poco resentida.

-No importa-

-Y llevo tiempo sin verte, ¿que a sido de tí?- pregunto Ji Hoo, mirando de soslayo con bastante incredulidad como la misma chica que había atendido o mejor dicho la que había llevado el niño para ser atendido, estaba frente a su ojos, ella parecía todo un ángel, se veía bien cuando no estaba cubierta de vómito naranja.

-Nada interesante, lo mismo de siempre ya sabes, la universidad-

-Si me lo imagino- apunto directamente a un grupo bastante alejado, donde pudo reconocer a los demás F4 y a Jan Di -Ve con ellos, dentro de nada voy, debo hacer algo-

La Chu se limitó a asentir, mirando como el castaño se alejaba, era bastante guapo, nunca había prestado la suficiente atención como para notarlo.

Al acercarse muy a su pesar, a los diversos personajes como lo eran el F4 y ahora Jan Di, se percató de que había otras dos mujeres, Jae Kyung, la ex prometida de Jun Pyo y una muchacha rubia, bastante bella para cualquiera, esta sujetaba una de la spuntas de Yi Jeong... Yi Jeong los ojos de la pelinegra se enrojecieron o al menos eso sintió, estaba deseando echarse a llorar, al reconocer a la chica, era la de la revista que salía como su novia.

-No puedo ganarle- se reprocho en un murmullo.

Su mirada se posaba fija en el selecto grupo de jóvenes, puesto que ya varios la veían intrigados.

-¿Ga Eul?- pregunto un poco sorprendida la heredera del grupo JK, que se acercaba y le daba un abrazo. -No te reconocí te ves tan diferente-

-¿Gracias?- sin querer su voz había sonado orgullosa y un poco malhumorada, la aludida simplemente sonrió avergonzada y la llevó hasta el grupo que les miraba.

-Ga Eul... ¡Te vez preciosa!- sonrió Jan Di, abrazándola, Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, maldita se reprocho inconscientemente por lo que acababa de pensar, no debía ser así, seguro había una respuesta.

-Ga Eul- la sonrisa de Woo Bin brillaba al verla, este simplemente le guiño un ojo y siguió conversando con Jun Pyo que ya había saludado a la pelinegra y se mantiene obviamente nervioso a la vista de todos.

-Ga Eul- la Chu volteo tranquilamente hasta el alfarero, al cual había intentado ignorar en vano saludando a los demás antes.

-Oh ¿Sunbae?- intento hacer una expresión de sorpresa, que poco resultó siendo tan mala actriz, pero al parecer el So no lo había notado -No te vi, hace tiempo que no te veía- hizo una pequeña reverencia a él y a la rubia que hizo la misma acción, nada más que un poco más exagerada, Ga Eul supuso que era a su poca "cultura" en cuanto a Corea suponiendo que era Sueca.

-Te vez... Te ves muy bien, no te reconosi has cambiado bastante- al ser jalado por la chica oji gris que estaba a su lado recordó presentarla. -Oh si, Ga Eul ella es Koa, Koa ella es Ga Eul y ¿vienes sola?- pregunto.

La mirada negra de la muchacha se fue directamente a la rubia que sostiene una punta del saco del peli negro que se mantenía tranquilo con aquel tipo de roce, Ga Eul no lo resistió, aunque lamentó sus palabras poco después de haberlas dicho, las dijo y con un orgullo que hasta el So notó.

-Si, para mi desgracia el pobre de mi Kim Bum no pudo venir- su rostro no demostraba ningún tipo de señal que fuera caso de que mentía, por lo que el So se limitó a asentir un poco contrariado, no era la chica que recordaba y eso le molestaba un poco, siendo su recuerdo de la inocente Ga Eul, el que le hizo querer volver.

-Debe de ser muy guapo- la voz de Koa fue imprudente -Bueno supongo, tu eres bellísima no espero que sea diferente el, después de todo eres hasta mejor de lo que Yi Jeong dijo-

El artesano simplemente miro con odio a la rubia que se limitó a morderse el labio de manera maléfica como si tuviera una idea, no muy normal siendo ella tan poco "usual".

-¿De mí?- pregunto incrédula.

-Oh claro que sí, después de todo Yi Jeong no paraba de hablar de todo el que conocía en Corea- sus ojos resplandecieron, Ga Eul lo noto, aquella chica no era tan diferente a Jae Kyung.

-Oh Sunbae, su novia es muy divertida-

-¡¿Novia?!- preguntó él con voz más fuerte de la necesaria, llamando un poco la atención de al menos una docena de personas. -Pero si ella...- No pudo terminar de hablar en aquel momento Jun Hee, la hermana de Jun Pyo, llamó a todos al gran salón, acomodado en diversas mesas, tal como se supone debería estar el día de la tan ansiada boda.

-Bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa- susurró la peli negra a los otros dos, dándose cuenta de que los demás F4 ya no estaban, sin previo aviso. No espero a Yi Jeong ni a la chica rubia, puesto que debía aceptar no estaba para hacerse amiga del enemigo...


	4. Chapter 4

Espero les guste no es mucho esma sbien como relleno para llegar a lo esperado, pero esta interesnate (?

**No intentes ser alguien mas, hasta que sepas quien eres de verdad. **

**K.J**

Miró su nombre en una mesa, se encontraba junto al del heredero So, "malditos" se quejó mentalmente, la señora se molestaría si le daba un informe diferente al que ella queria despues de todo, había dejado las reglas muy claras en cuanto a lo que tenia que hacer y cómo hacerlo.

-¿No eso puedes hacer bien?- se preguntó a sí misma, demasiado alto pensó, pues vio como unas cuantas miradas la seguían. Su cabello permanecía intacto en su hombro, y suponía que su maquillaje igual pese a las imprudentes ganas de llorar que la recorrían produciendo un gran nudo en su garganta, después de todo, ¿que esperaba? el nunca la había querido de otra manera que no fuera como la inocente amiga de Jan Di.

Se sentó, quieta totalmente, mirando los dos asientos de al lado que fueron llenados por Ji Hoo y una chica que permanecía muy colorada, una señora de unos treinta años, al parecer la madre de la muchacha observaba la escena entre feliz y preocupada. Ga Eul sintió un poco de molestia al ver como llegaban Yi Jeong y Koa, la última con una sonrisa bastante peculiar, a simple vista se veía hasta angelical, un poco tonta tal vez. Dos asiento quedaban en la mesa.

-¡Dos asientos?- se pregunto mentalmente, notando como también se dirigían hasta la mesa Jae Kyung y Woo Bin. Yi Jeong como era de esperar tomó su lugar, Koa que miraba un poco intrigada a los demás presentes se iba a sentar junto a el, apartandole de la vista de Ga Eul, tal cosa no llegó a ocurrir como un rayo, o aún más veloz, apareció la mono, acaparando el lugar y haciéndose un poco para atrás para que la pelinegra mirara al alfarero que le sonreía dulcemente.

-Oh, que mal, creo que lo mejor será buscar una mesa libre- la voz de Woo Bin fue encantadora, como siempre, al tenderle la mano a la chica que dudo un momento antes de tomarle del brazo y apartarse junto al hombre de cabellos castaños que sentía una extraña calidez junto a la muchacha que pese a estar incomoda no dejaba de sonreír.

-No de manera tan disimulada, por favor- Song volteo a verla con una ceja alzada

-De verdad, pensaste que no lo note... ¿Oh si?- a como hablaba sintió los brazos del muchacho en su espalda al acercar la silla a la mesa, conformada por apenas otras dos personas, una chica de ojos extrañamente grandes, teniendo en cuenta que era de descendencia asiática como se podía observar y un muchacho muy parecido a ella, nada más que con su cabello teñido de rubio.

-Hablemos de eso en otro momento-

-Ok- se limitó a contestar, sonriendole a los otros dos que hicieron una reverencia con sus cabezas.

-Hola, mi nombre es So Hye Ko- se presentó la muchacha dejando extrañado al príncipe de la mafia.

-Como no eres de...- no pudo terminar porque ella adivinó inmediatamente.

-Soy mitad coreana y si, soy prima segunda de Yi Jeong no la novia- se acercó mucho al oído del hombre, haciendo que un cosquilleo le recorriera todo su rostro y como si fuera posible, sintió como su rostro enrojeció, cosa que en verdad no llego a ocurrir aunque él pensara lo contrario. Todo aquello, al sentir su voz susurrante y sus delgados labios rozar el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Pero y tus ojos- pregunto interesado, sin inmutarce apesar del cosquilleo.

-Uso lentes de contacto- una vez le hubo informado se alejo, aun sonriendo a los dos presentes, que observaban con discrecion.

-Soy Gu Hye Su y el es mi hermano Gu Baek Hyun-

-¿Son familia de Jun Pyo?- pregunto desconcertado Woo Bin.

-No- se limitaron a contestar ambos, con un tono que dejaba bastante que desear, cosa que quedó bien claro para Woo Bin y Koa, que simplemente se mostraron ella por su parte avergonzada de la pregunta del castaño y él molesto por el tono de voz que emplearon hacia el.

-¿Y como te llamas?- pregunto Yi Jeong, bastante interesado en la pequeña chica que se ocultaba tras Ji Hoo, que lucía fantástico en su traje de etiqueta color blanco. La muchacha de cabello entre cafe y negro sonrió inocentemente, una sonrisa tan parecida a la de Ga Eul que no pudo impedirse voltear a verla, en su vestido rosa pálido, con su mirada orgullosa y desafiante y su rostro sin expresión alguna, tal como recordaba a su madre.

-Oh Ha Ni, un gusto conocerlos - hizo una reverencia seguida de otra, que logró sonsacar a Ji Hoo una sonrisa esplendorosa que dejó embobada a la Oh, la cual había costado bastante que aceptara sentarse en aquella mesa y no con su "Omoni".

-¿Y de donde conoces a los novios?- pregunto interesado Ji Hoo puesto que aquello llevaba rondando su cabeza bastante, no parecía ser una chica de alta sociedad, eso era seguro pero tampoco se veía tan desaliñada como había estado a su vez Jan Di, cuando se conocieron.

-Pues, bueno - no se mostraba muy segura de hablar, aquellos se veían de alta sociedad, no quería dejar en ridículo a Jan Di, diciendo que era o al menos había sido la que repartía la leche o en algunos casos el periódico.

-Pues bueno, la conozco a ella, de la primaria- suspiro resignada, después de todo no era una mentira, aunque claro nunca llego a cruzar palabra con ella.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó llamando la atención de todos Ga Eul, quien se había mantenido callada absorta en los finos detalles de sus uñas, haciéndose pasar por desinteresada, aun que mirase de hurtadillas al alfarero.

-No, lo lamento- la mirada dulce e ingenua de Ha Ni, se abrió de par en par al llegar a "recordar". -La pan de Jan Di- aquello lo soltó sin querer, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver como la mirada de la chica decaia y todos volteaban a verla, un poco sorprendida, pues desde el principio de la velada había sentido que le recordaba de alguna parte, pero viéndose en tal ambiente prefirió atribuirlo a que quizá la había visto en alguna de las tantas revistas de la mama de Seung Jo. Pero jamás que aquella chica seria Ga Eul, después de todo no se parecía en nada con aquella muchacha introvertida y porque no fea, como muchos le hubieran dicho, odiaba aquel término pues no era algo que fuera con ella, pero si, aquella chica era una belleza comparada con la fea Ga Eul.

-¿La pan de Jan Di?- pregunto curiosa Jae Kyung, mirando a la castaña que hasta el momento había dejado una buena impresión, para que con aquel comentario borrar el pequeño historial y llevarse la peor de la simpresiones con el joven alfarero que miro un poco molesto a ella y luego voltear a Ga Eul que se miraba las manos avergonzada.

-Si- para su sorpresa fue la misma Ga Eul que respondió, sabiendo que Ha Ni, no lo había dicho a mal, no la culpaba siempre había sido conocida así, hasta por lo profesores, al fin y al cabo fue algo bueno cuando Jan Di se fue, le dio la oportunidad de abrirse más. -Es por que decian que yo... Era como la pantuflas de Jan Di, la segunda así que para resumir era la pan de Jan Di-

-Ga Eul- su voz sonó como un susurro sin que la chica le escuchara.

-Pues me parece tonto- opino Jae Kyung a voz en grito.

-Lo mismo pienso- dijo Yi Jeong

-No, tenían razón- les contradijo para su misma sorpresa Ga Eul, que sentía como la lastima comenzaba a fluir hacia ella, mal, ella comenzaba a odiar ese sentimiento.


	5. Chapter 5

No lo podía soportar, contó de cien hacia atrás, noventa y nueve, noventa y ocho, noventa y siete, noventa y seis, no lo soporto, no logro llegar a cinco cuando de manera no tan tranquila como lo hubiera deseado, tranquila con su cabeza baja y con sus ojos ardiendo en ganas por inundarse se disculpó.

-Lo lamento pero es tarde y yo...-

-Tranquila Ga Eul- dijo con voz graciosa Jae Kyung -Supongo que debes trabajar mañana-

-Si.

Los de la mesa se mantuvieron en calma tranquilizando a la pelinegra por su pronta retirada, la mirada de la Chu quedó puesta por pocos segundos en el So que no parecía advertirlo puesto que se encontraba entretenido con la acompañante de Ji Hoo y el mismo músico. Se alejó tan tranquila como pudo, sintiendo como se olvidaba hasta de caminar intentando no tropezar, sus ojos ardían y poco después sus mejillas también al sentir la fría brisa del exterior en su rostro.

-Soy una estúpida, no puedo creer que sea aún tan ingenua a mi edad eso debería ser ilegal- se rió tontamente de aquella ocurrencia. -No tengo porque quedarme cuando ni siquiera fui invitada- su voz era cansada y tiritando del frío.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpida, un peso en sus hombros, aspiro tranquilamente no hizo falta hacerlo dos veces hubiera reconocido aquel aroma en cualquier parte, era aquel aroma que le podía volver de mantequilla las piernas no pudo respirar, había olvidado como hacerlo, no pudo hablar no recordaba siquiera como se escuchaba su voz, intento moverse pero había allí un campo de fuerza que se lo impedía, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que fue capaz dio una inhalación forzada.

-¿Te llevo?- preguntó el So, viéndose poco convencido.

-No hace falta- respondió orgullosa, o al menos lo más que pudo -Voy a verme con mi novio- se sorprendió hasta ella misma con su respuesta consciente de que no existía tal chico.

-De acuerdo- respondió, sin apartar su oscura mirada de aquella chica que aun temblaba bajo la chaqueta y aspiraba discretamente el perfume de la misma el muchacho sonrió un poco hermético.

-Ten- hizo un amago de devolvérsela él sin embargo no la acepto. -Prometo devolverla ahora creo que ya es hora de que busque un taxi-

-De acuerdo- no espero mucho dio media vuelta y desapareció dejando a la Chu confundida y un poco dolida.

La lluvia comenzaba a ser más fuerte, en lo alto del cielo brillaba una luna llena oculta de a poco en poco por el espesor de aquellas nubes que intentaban a toda costa acaparar la poca luz de aquella noche oscura.

No pasó más de cinco minutos hasta que aquel taxi que había sido llamado apareciera, congelándose tal cual como estaba subió dando la plena indicación de dirigirse a su hogar.

Sus mejillas ardían al igual que sus ojos que en aquel instante comenzaban a desbordarse las lágrimas caían con tal fuerza que sentía como sus ojos dolían, como ardían llenos de rabia y añoranza, maldito, como amaba a ese alfarero de segunda, como odiaba que llegara y la pusiera loca, como odiaba que con una sonrisa sus piernas flaqueaban, como se odiaba por ser tan débil, porque ella no era inocente, no, ella simplemente era tonta.

- Ga Eul-

-¿Me veo muy patética?- pregunte, aun ardían mis ojos como si la sal comienza a caer en ellos, suspire no me sentía feliz y menos aun triste solamente decepcionada, no esperaba que se me declarara, yo sabia que aun lo amaba pero yo seguía siendo aquella niña que nunca le intereso, seguía siendo aquella chica que nunca quise ser, porque yo seguía siendo aquella muñeca escuálida que todos cuidaba, aquella chica apunto cumplir sus diecinueve años ( N/A: olvide la edad pero segun esto ella es un año menos que Jan Di)

-No creo, te ves bastante bien- aquella voz, levanté mi cabeza tanto como la vergüenza que sentía me lo permitía, era una chica la que conducía aquel auto, pero no era cualquiera. -¡Ham Eun Jung!- la castaña sonrió de medio lado, cerrando un ojo de manera divertida.

-¿Que haces manejando un taxi?- aquella pregunta había salido sola, con una franqueza irremediable y tal vez un poco hiriente me arrepentí de inmediato, sin haber sabido de aquella chica otra versión de mí como decían muchos, una chica dulce e ingenua, sin embargo parecía haber cambiado, su cabello se mantenía corto aun más que el de Jae Kyung, un mechón rosa saltaba de lo más alto dando una apariencia rebelde, su rostro mantenía aquella dulzura que logra enternecer a muchos.

-Bueno pues, mi hermano Hyun Jo, trabaja como taxista y yo pues no pero el hoy tenía que cumplir y estaba enfermo entonces yo le cubrí de hecho es bastante entretenido- volteo su cabeza totalmente hacia mi dejando de mirar el frente, mis ojos se cerraron atemorizados por tan grave falta de conciencia.

-¡Nos vamos a estrellar!-

-Tranquila, no va a pasar nada- dijo -Y dime ¿que ha sido de tí?-

-Mi vida es un asco- relaté de manera corta y omitiendo detalles, no podía tomar tanta confianza después de todo ya habían pasado al menos dos años desde la última vez que no habíamos encontrado.

-Pues creo que el es un tonto, aunque ya lo sabía veo los periódicos son un montón de niños ricos-

...

Nunca se llega a imaginar que tan malo se puede ser hasta que no se ha intentado ser bueno, aquellas mesas lograban crear el efecto de nunca haber sido usadas, dentro de la pequeña tienda de avena reían, una de la muchacha de cabello corto y un abundante mechón rosa reía manteniendo aquella cuchara sobre su nariz sin permitir que llegara a caer, los otros dos un hombre regordete y una muchacha bastante parecida a la prima de apariencia dulce y de cabello largo sonreía.

-¡Vamos!- alentaban ambos, a la chica que en ese mismo instante se deshizo de la cuchara.

-Si me disculpan deje mi celular en el taxi y mi hermano esta por llamar para que devuelva esa chatarra- los otros dos presentes rieron ante la ocurrencia de la peli rosa para verle salir del local.

-¡Ga Eul!- los dos voltearon a la entrada, allí permanecían dos chicos bastante apuestos.

-Woo Bin sunbae, Ji Hoo sunbae- hizo una pequeña reverencia y les invito a pasar. -¿Que les trae por aquí?- preguntó mirando el exterior de la tienda a la espera de aquel casanova que aun después de tanto tiempo osaba robar su aliento.

-Pues es que Jan Di olvido darte tu obsequio- la chica abrió mucho sus ojos cuando un paquete rosa le fue entregado y mas aun cuando otros dos de color lila también.

-Little lady, no sabiamos asi que tuvimos que comprar de última hora-

-Oh.. ¡Gracias!- la Chu hizo una reverencia exagerada -No tenían porque.

-Oh claro que si eres una de nuestras más cercanas amigas- respondió ahora Ji Hoo con voz tranquila.

-¡ Un tonto raspo el chatarra movil!- chico la peli rosa entrando a grandes zancadas.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el jefe de la tienda de avena que se encontraba atento a lo que ocurría.

-Un tonto con un Mustang rojo- suspiro molesta, al final una sonrisa maléfica se atisbo -Pero no importa ya le deje una peor-

-¡¿Que tu que?!- la voz del prinsipe de la mafia resonó en todo el lugar antes de salir corriendo de la tienda y durante unos largos veinte segundos volver a entrar aun con todos observando.

¿Porque hiciste eso?-

-Tu rayaste mi taxi- la Ham cerró sus ojos encaprichada y sonrió de nueva cuenta para sacarle la lengua al hombre que parecía querer saltar sobre ella y estrangular.

-¡Pero tu lo rayaste de manera consciente!- volvió a gritar enojado con su rostro bastante rojo.

-Pero tu lo rayaste- se encogió de hombros y cruzó sus brazos sentándose con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo tendrás que pagar- objeto el castaño.

-Y tu me daras un nuevo auto, puedo decir fácilmente que estaba dentro y por poco me matas y tendré testigos- miró sonriente a Ga Eul que de estar riéndose paso a abrir muchos sus ojos de manera incredula.

-¡Eres una bruja!.

-Si. Pero soy una bruja que se tiene que ir- se paró de un salto mirando el mensaje entrante de su celular.

El chico hizo a tomarla del brazo pero para sorpresa de muchos aquella delgaducha joven le esquivo saliendo del lugar antes de que él pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Eso de verdad ocurrió?- preguntó incrédulo el Song.

Ji Hoo río de manera disimulada acompañado por Ga Eul y el dueño de aquel viejo local.

-¡Bueno abre los regalos!- río Ji Ho intentando disipar el humor de el Song.

El primero fue el enorme paquete de Jan Di y Jun Pyo, un lindo vestido azul de cuello bastante cerrado y sin mangas acompañado por un collar de la misma tonalidad, sonrió ante el regalo moviendo sus manos al siguiente, un paquete que llevaba la fiel inscripción y letra de Ji Ho junto a la de la que supuso sería Woo Bin.

-Es precioso- susurró mirando un collar de lo que creyó serían perlas reales sabiendo que aquellos eran asquerosamente ricos -No debieron seguro costó mucho y yo...-

-Te dije que no le gustaría-

-No no si me gusta, me encanta solo que siento que es mucho para mí- respondió un poco culpable ante el Joon.

Miro el otro paquete después de ver como ambos le ponían el collar y luego lo volvían a depositar en aquel cuadrado empaque lila. El otro paquete bastante parecido mantenía una letra un poco menos estilizada que la del Joon y no tan poco elegante como la del Song.

-¿Yi Jeong?- susurro.

-Si-

Lo abrió ansiosa topando se con unos calentadores, los miró incrédula antes de que los tantos recuerdos se agruparan en su mente, unos calentadores iguales a aquellos o al menos bastante parecidos a los que ella misma había obsequiado en su tiempo al alfarero.

-Bueno y Jan Di te manda a decir que te espera mañana para cenar- recito alegremente Woo Bin a la chica que mantenía levemente fruncido el ceño recordando su nula inscripción en la lista de invitados la noche antepasada.

-De acuerdo-

**Hola, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero la inspiración no visita y ahorita tampoco lo hizo por eso es que el cap anda medio chueco y díganme ¿que les parece la nueva invitada al fic?, según mi mente es parecida a joon baek hee la actriz o al menos es el nombre de su personaje en Dream High si ya se que pensaran que solo de hay saco a los artistas de los personajes o como se diga XD pero es que soy medio adicta así que reitero que no usare y no es lo mismo ya que solamente es el actor o como sea de cualquier manera los personajes no son míos excepto la trama que en este instante se desarrolla o como se diga ya quisiera que los F4 fueran míos +-+**


End file.
